


Sirens in the forest

by Mudslap565



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Siren Head, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Horror, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Suspense, Thriller, siren head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudslap565/pseuds/Mudslap565
Summary: You tag along with Optimus to a large dark forest. Little do you know, something evil lurks inside the forest.Whatever 'it' is... is deadly.... Will you all survive?
Kudos: 23





	Sirens in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that I thought you all would like. I do suggest reading this in the dark... enjoy! :D

“Tired?” Optimus asked as he noticed you yawning on the passenger side seat.

You groaned as you sat up straighter on the seat, “Just a bit drowsy because of college.” You replied, “They give us too much homework...”

Optimus hummed in thought, “Do you wish to go back?”

“No no! I’m good. Besides, I need to do this since it’s going to be a big part of my grade. Which reminds me, thanks for letting me come along.” You said.

Optimus had a call earlier from Agent Fowler, the liaison of the Autobots, he needed Optimus’ help for a forest task. Fowler didn’t explain why he needed Optimus, only explaining that it was something ‘confidential.’ When you heard that Optimus was going to the forest, you asked if you could tag along since you ironically had a forest biology project for school. Optimus, knowing that education is important, agreed to take you along.

And now you were with him, heading to a forest where Agent Fowler was at. Optimus however wasn’t the only Autobot, Arcee and Bulkhead were driving behind Optimus as well.

“There is no need to thank me. I know how your classes tend to be... stressful.” Optimus replied to my gratitude.

“You have no idea.” You said smiling.

As soon as Optimus arrived at the destination, you noticed many black vehicles with many men in uniform. Half of them had laboratory-like coats and the other half looked like a part of a SWAT team. Agent Fowler was with a small group, seeming to be having a small meeting. 

Optimus opened your side of the door and you climbed off, taking steps back for him to transform. Fowler heard the Autobots’ transformations and seemed to sigh in relief, until he saw you near Optimus.

“What is Y/N doing here!?” Fowler exclaimed.

“Y/N has a school project involving forest biology. I agreed to them coming along knowing that there wasn’t going to be Decepticons involved.” Optimus replied.

Fowler sighed and looked back at the forest and then at you, “Alright, as long as Y/N stays in this area and near the rest of the scientists, then it is fine.”

“Why are there scientists? And a SWAT team?” Arcee asked as she walked next to Optimus, eyeing the crowd of people.

“Y/N, this is top secret information that you mustn't hear. You can hang around at that table.” Fowler pointed to a small table that was placed near the forest. The table had a few boxes that clearly belonged to the scientists, but there was enough space for the book bag that you carried.

“Okay then.” You replied, nodding to Fowler.

You walked off towards the table, allowing Fowler to speak in private with the Autobots.

**Optimus POV**

I watched Y/N walk away, as soon as they were at a far distance, Fowler cleared his throat.

“Sorry I was harsh. It’s just that I had lost eight men in this forest and none has reported back. Not even their walkie talkies seem to have responded.”

“Do you know why?” Bulkhead asked.

Fowler shook his head, “We had gotten a call two days ago of a small group of teens getting lost in the woods. When a cop came to check out what happened, only two teens were spotted.”

“Are you asking us to search for these teens? Isn’t this like a human job. No offense, but we are robots in disguise.” Arcee said.

Fowler exhaled and rubbed his eyes tiredly, “That’s not the problem... the problem was what these two teens told officials.”

“What happened?” I asked, noticing Fowler’s posture shifting side to side.

“These two teens were covered in blood. One of them having scars that cut too deep on their back. An injury that no animal that we know can cause. These claw marks went through the teen’s back muscle tissue, losing a large amount of blood. The second teen had a broken arm. Both teens kept rambling and screaming that there was a giant creature in the woods. A very tall creature that seemed to blend in within the trees. Of course, the cop didn’t believe the teens and asked for backup.” Fowler then pulled out a piece up folded paper and tried lifting it up for us to look at. It was a drawing. It was a drawing of a very tall, thin, looking creature with what seemed to have two weird shaped looking heads, “Both teens described this thing. Keep in mind, we interviewed both of them separately.” 

“That kind of looks like that creepy character that Miko talked about... I think it was named Slenderman?” Bulkhead looked uneasy, “This one looks... taller though...”

Fowler huffed, “Well whatever it is, it’s causing a scene! The government is now involved since their “men in black” wanna capture this thing, for science.”

“Were the missing teens ever found?” I asked.

Fowler shook his head, “No. Only bloody trails have been found... however I did hear that there were some weird static-like noises occurring inside the forest. I called you guys for help since you guys are... big and probably have a better advantage finding this thing and maybe finding the missing teens and our SWAT members.” 

Human lives were at risk to whoever went inside this forest and caused gruesome attacks on innocent lives. I look towards where Y/N was at. Y/N was on the table writing on their school papers.

“We will help Agent Fowler. I don’t want any innocent lives in jeopardy due to this creature.” I said.

Fowler relaxed his shoulders, “Thanks Prime. I will let the rest of the SWAT team know you’re all helping.”

**Y/N POV**

As I worked on my school papers I heard heavy steps approaching me, I turned to see Optimus walking towards me. He kneels down to my level.

“Y/N, I will be helping Agent Fowler do a task in the forest. Stay here until I come back.” Optimus said.

I nodded, “Sure! Just be careful okay?” I smiled.

Optimus gave me a small smile, “Don’t hesitate to call me through my com-link number. I will come back to you.”

“I know you will.” I smiled, knowing how protective Optimus could be. He was always worrying for my safety, including Jack, Raf and Miko.

Optimus walked back to his team. He ordered something to them and they all walked inside the forest.

As I watched them walk into the forest, I felt an uneasy feeling. I turned to the forest and felt a creepy vibe coming from inside. I tried ignoring it and focused back on my homework.

**Arcee POV**

Optimus had suggested that we split up and to keep our com-links open. Since I was smaller than Optimus and Bulkhead, it was easier for me to wander through the bushes and tall trees. I was surprised that the forest had trees that were taller than Optimus himself. I walked for half an hour until I got a call from Bulkhead through the com-link.

“Hey Arcee, do you think Slenderman is real?” Bulkhead asked.

I rolled my optics and giggled, “Bulkhead, that’s just a scary story. Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

Bulkhead scoffed, “Me? Scared? Pft! Nah, I can crush Slenderman with my fist!- AAH!”

I stopped and touched my com-link piece, “Bulkhead!? Are you alright?”

I heard a small embarrassed laugh, “Hehe... uuh, it was just a deer that jumped out of the bushes near me.”

I laugh, “Miko was right, you do scream like a girl.”

I heard Bulkhead groan, “Can we talk about this later.” It sounded more like an order than a question.

“Have you seen anything so far?” I asked, as I continued to walk.

“Nope. Nothing... -wait...” I then heard a bit of static.

“Bulkhead?...” 

Nothing.

**Bulkhead POV**

As I was talking with Arcee, I noticed a large red stain on a side of a tree. I took a closer look and noticed... an arm...

It was a human arm in a puddle of blood.

I quickly opened my com-link to Optimus, Arcee and Agent Fowler.

“Guys... I need you guys on my coordinates. ASAP.” I said.

**Arcee POV**

We reached Bulkheads position and saw what Bulkhead had found. Fowler brought a group of men with him and some men with lab coats. The men in lab coats were putting the human arm into a bag for further research. 

I looked away, not liking the scene.

Optimus was with Bulkhead, “You did well to keep calm Bulkhead.” Optimus touched his shoulder.

Bulkhead looked down, “I... I was hoping to see someone alive... not a human limb.”

Optimus saw Fowler walking up to him, “Do you know who the arm belonged to?” Optimus asked.

Fowler nodded, “The arm had a military tattoo... it was one of the missing men in the SWAT.”

“Could it have been a bear?” I asked.

Fowler shook his head, “Bears don’t eat people. We would have seen a body nearby by now. There are also no animal tracks.”

My frame shook in disgust.

“We shall continue our search, I believe we are close to whatever is leaving... body parts.” Optimus said. He then turned to Bulkhead, “Do you wish to continue. I can have Bumblebee take your place.”

Bulkhead shook his head, “I’m good. I can still continue.”

Optimus nodded, “Alright then, we will separate, but we will try to not be too far from each other.”

Bulkhead and I nodded.

We continued further into the forest.

**Optimus POV**

I continued walking through the tall trees. The forest seemed to get darker the further I walked.

I used my scanners to check my perimeter, making sure that I wouldn’t miss any clue.

Walking for an hour, I noticed a red trail.

Blood.

I quickly sent my coordinates to Fowler and my team until I heard a snap from a branch.

I turned around wondering if there was someone near me, hoping that it was a teen or Fowler’s men.

“Is anyone there?” I asked, trying to sound friendly and not scary.

Another snap.

“Do you need assistance? I am here to help.” I continued.

“HELP! HELP! PLEASE!” There was a loud scream echoing in the forest. It was clearly a young teen’s scream. However, it was difficult for me to pinpoint where it was coming from. “HELP!!!! HELP!!!”

I quickly ran to where my sensors seemed to pick up something nearby.

“PLEASE! HELP! HeLp... p...l...se.” The closer I got, the more the screams seemed to sound like static.

“Hang on! I’m-” I abruptly stopped at an open field where corpses were lying around. 

There were too many. 

Some had SWAT uniforms and some were dead teenagers. Many had missing limbs and many were nothing but bones.

It was a putrid sight.

Suddenly, loud blasting sirens echoed around me. I grunted in pain as the sirens got higher and sharper. As soon as I turned around, a large figure slammed right into me causing me to fall back.

A tall thin, humanoid creature with two siren-shaped heads pinned me down. Both heads only had large daggered teeth for a mouth. The body of the creature looked malnourished but its strength was too much. It was just as strong as me. I quickly slammed my fist to its chest, causing it to hiss in pain. It took several steps back away from me, allowing me to quickly stand up and get into a fighting position. The creature was slightly shorter than me, but the way it shifted side to side, made me realize it was flexible by the arms.

“Did you do this?” I said, pointing to the corpses.

The creature shifted it’s head side to side and static sounds came out of its mouths. 

Suddenly, it spoke.

“D..id... yOu dO ThIS? Did... did you do this?” It copied my voice.

Before I could process what had happened, the creature charged at me once again.

It was fast.

I quickly activated my face mask ready for impact. Before the monster could tackle me again, I transformed my arm into my gun and was able to blast it on its chest. It shrieked loudly and fell on its side. Thinking that I had killed it, it quickly stood up and hissed.

“Optimus!” I then heard Arcee’s motorcycle mode rushing towards my direction. The creature hissed at me once more and ran off into the woods, quickly blending in with the tall trees.

Arcee appeared and transformed into her robot mode. Before she could say something, she saw the corpses.

“What happened?” She said in a whisper. 

“The creature did this.” I said.

Agent Fowler had brought the SWAT team and the scientists to the scene. I explained everything in detail to what had happened and how I was attacked by the creature.

“I’m going to call the Pentagon and tell them what happened. This forest will need to be shut down. We cannot let anyone get near this forest. Not while that creature is killing everyone.” Fowler said, pulling out a phone, “Do you know where the creature went?” He asked.

“I am not sure, it quickly blended into the trees. It could be anywhere at this point.” I replied.

Bulkhead kept looking away from the corpses, “I’m glad I didn’t bring Miko along. I don’t want her to see this...”

“I am going back to take Y/N back to base. I don’t want them in this area, especially near the forest.” I said.

Not liking that the creature was still on the loose.

**Y/N POV**

I was crouching close to a bush that was near the forest gathering data for my school work. I was close to the scientists and the SWAT people. One of them smiled at me, making sure I was in sight.

As I was writing down my notes, I heard shuffling noises within the forest trees. I looked up but didn’t see anything, until the shuffling got louder.

“Umm... Hello?” I asked.

“Over here.”

It was Optimus’ voice. I quickly smiled and stood up, “Where are you?” 

“Over here.”

I looked back and noticed the people focused on their tasks. None of them looking my way. 

It was Optimus, so it wouldn’t hurt to go and see him.

“I’m coming!” I said running into the forest, trying to follow his voice. Leaving my book bag behind.

**Optimus POV**

We returned to the area where we first had arrived. The corpses were being bagged and being taken into the medical vehicle for further examination.

Fowler had called for more backup just in case and had requested the military for soldiers to guard the forest.

I walked to where Y/N was at before, but noticed that they weren’t near the table they were assigned to stay at.

“Y/N?” I called out.

No response.

I walked around, until I noticed Y/N’s book bag near the forest’s entrance. Their footprints led towards the forest.

Oh no....

**Y/N POV**

I walked deeper and deeper inside the forest. No matter how far I walked, I didn’t see Optimus anywhere. He was a huge bot, how can I not find him?

“Optimus! Come on! Aren’t we going to get lost?” I asked.

No response.

I stopped walking and looked around my surroundings. It was getting dark and the trees were creeping me out.

“Umm... Optimus? I wanna go back.” I said.

“OvEr... hErE...” Optimus’ voice began to sound weird.

I take steps back, feeling a dark presence nearby.

“Optimus?”

A dark large humanoid body began to walk out from behind a tall tree. It was very thin and had extremely long arms and legs.

“Y-You’re not Optimus...” I trembled.

The creature hissed and its teeth curved up into a wicked smile... or smiles....

“I’m... hEre...” It then lunged forward, following with the sounds of screams of many people.

I sprinted as fast as I could and the monster was barely unable to grab me. I quickly ran through the bushes and fallen trunks.

“Help!” I began to shout hoping for Optimus, Arcee or Bulkhead to hear me.

The creature suddenly began to copy my shouts.

It was mocking me.

I kept running not knowing where I was heading. Feeling my adrenaline pump my veins and muscles to keep moving no matter what.

Loud sirens were being blasted behind me, it was hurting my ears.

As I tried blocking the noises, I tripped on a rock and fell hard onto the ground accidentally hitting my head near a tree.

My vision was getting blurry, my left ankle felt twisted. I tried to calm my breathing to not panic. 

I touched the side of my head and felt something warm trickling down my face. I tasted iron in my mouth.

Blood... my blood.

I tried getting up, but my muscles were sore.

“Over here.” It was Optimus’ voice, but I knew it wasn’t him.

Something dark loomed behind me, I slowly turned my head to see a row of sharp teeth facing me. The creature was on all fours like a dog.

He was big... thin...

“Over here.” it replayed the same words.

A large sharp hand wrapped around my waist and lifted me up like a rag doll as the creature stood up.

The fingers that curled around my body were sharp, its skin was as hard as stone.

Cold.

It felt cold.

I tried keeping my eyes open, seeing as the two mouths were getting closer to me. Both mouths opened wide.

Hot. It’s breath was disgusting and smelled like it was rotten. Something long and wet suddenly stroked the side of my face where my blood was dripping from.

It was its tongue. The tongue was sharp as well. Whenever it stroked my skin, it left behind a cut, like a knife being grazed through your skin.

It hurt.

“Someone... please... help...” I whispered. No longer having strength to fight.

“NO!”

The sharp fingers that were around me suddenly loosened and I was falling.

Something slammed onto the creature.

I thought I was going to fall until a different large hand grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

The hand was warm and smooth.

I looked up to see Optimus, his azure blue eyes full with worry as he pressed me close to his chassis.

“Optimus?” I whispered.

“You’re safe.” He replied.

Before I could say anything else, the monster shrieked, clearly it was angry. It charged towards Optimus but Optimus quickly summoned his gun and shot the monster repeatedly.

The monster however kept fighting back.

Bulkhead and Arcee suddenly appeared. Both shooting their own guns at the monster.

The monster tried running away but Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus surrounded the monster from escaping. Apparently, Optimus had requested the entire team for aid.

The monster hissed louder, blasting every sound that it copied into a super painful shriek that Optimus had to literally use both hands to shield me from the noise.

Everything was a blur, but I did see the Autobots continue fighting against the creature until Optimus gave the last blow with his sword and sliced off the creature's heads right off of its body.

Everything went black.

********

_ Beep... Beep.... _

I could hear voices around me. I slowly open my eyes and wake up to see myself on a bed. There were medical tools near me. I groaned as I tried sitting up.

“Ep!Ep!Ep!” Ratchet suddenly appeared, “Stay down! Your stitches are still healing!” There was clear concern in his voice.

I notice everyone around me. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Miko, Raf, Jack, Nurse Darby, Agent Fowler and Optimus.

“What... happened?” I groaned out.

Nurse Darby quickly gave me a cup of water to which I quickly chug down.

“Dude! You were attacked by a giant Slenderman!” Miko exclaimed.

Bulkhead scolded Miko until Raf spoke up.

“Is it true? Was it bigger than Optimus?”

“No questions!” Ratchet snapped, “She needs to rest! Now please give her some space!”

Miko awed as she was picked up by Bulkhead. They all quickly gave me their comforting words before they were all chased out of the room.

The only one left were Fowler and Optimus.

“You barely lived kid.” Fowler said, “Don’t worry about the monster anymore.”

“Is it... dead?” I asked.

“Optimus sliced its heads clean off, of course it’s dead. I have a lot of papers to do, but I will make sure to make an excuse to your parents of what happened to you.”

I smiled, “Thanks Mr. Fowler.”

Fowler nodded and left.

As soon as Optimus and I were alone, he knelt down to my level.

“Hey big guy. Are you hurt?” I asked.

Optimus looked shocked at my question, “Y/N. You’re the one injured. You should be caring for yourself.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him, “Don’t be silly, you were the one who fought. Did the monster hurt you?”

Optimus shook his head, “Just a few scratches is all.”

I noticed him looking... sad.

“Hey... what’s wrong?” I asked.

“I... I should have been there to protect you. You almost lost your life.” He said.

It took me by surprise of his confession, he was the stoic leader who hardly showed emotion and now he was confessing how he felt about the danger I experienced.

I smiled reassuringly to him, “You did save me. You came for me.”

Optimus touched my hand, his giant hands handling my own as if I were made out of glass, “You’re strong.”

“I try to be.” I smiled, earning a smile from him. I look down to my body and notice a cast on my leg, “Ugh, I’m gonna walk on some crutches aren’t I?”

Optimus nodded, “It seems you won’t be able to go to school for a while.”

“Are you kidding me!? I did the project for nothing!” I laughed. Optimus chuckled along with me.

We stayed together for a bit longer until Ratchet walked in to check up on me. As Ratchet checked on my symptoms I looked up at Optimus.

“Hey Optimus, that creature... do you think there’s more of it?” I asked.

Optimus thought for a moment, “I do not have an answer for that, but I will say that if there is... I will make sure everyone stays safe, especially you.”

“I know you will.” I smiled.

**END.**


End file.
